


Dancing in the Rain

by nebulein



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's raining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Thanks to ￼exsequar, ￼theaeblackthorn and ￼novafairy for beta-ing this drabble and encouraging me. This is the first thing I've ever posted and only the fourth QaF drabble I've ever written. Hope you enjoy.

"It's raining."  
"I love rain. Rain gives you an excuse to stay at home and fuck."  
"You don't need an excuse to fuck, Brian."  
"True. However, that doesn't mean rain isn't a good thing."  
"What's good about rain then?"  
"Did your mommy never tell you that you grow when you dance in the rain? – Oh wait, I guess you never HAVE been told that!"  
"If you haven't noticed, I just had my rain shower for today."  
"Then why don't we get you out of your wet clothes, Sunshine? Besides, I know a much more pleasant way to make you grow."


End file.
